


Dispositions

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-18
Updated: 2001-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Dispositions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Schedule: Dispositions

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, but you knew that already.  
Achieve: If you wish.  
Rating: G to PG for language.  
Feedback: Is a rare and precious commodity.

(Voiceover) Previously in 'The Schedule': The Setup, Week  
Five, Special Dispensation, A Memorable Event, Safe  
Harbor, Shared Dreams Memorial Memories

* * *  
* * * Thursday, Week 10, Georgetown* * *

"Hey, Sam," White House Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman greeted as his friend the Deputy Communications Director, Sam Seaborn walked up to the Georgetown bar and grill where they'd planned to meet.

"Where're the girls?"

Josh frowned in mock-reprimand. "A.) They'd object to being called 'girls', and B.) they wanted to go in the bridal shop down the block before it closed."

"I rest my case." Sam responded, the usual light mockery missing from his tone. He opened the door and held it for his friend. "Since when did everything become so contentious? Why can't we all just get along?" he mocked cruelly.

Josh did a double take looking at his friend who had been noticeably edgy since President Bartlet had informed them that he had been hiding his multiple sclerosis from the staff and the American people. "What's with you, lately?" Turning to the hostess, Josh said, "Table for four: Lyman," "The ladies will be joining us for dinner shortly."

"Yes, sir. Sorry to hear about the President." The hostess said grabbing up the menus and silverware and leading the way to their table.

"Thank you. He'll appreciate hearing that."

"He's a good man. By the way, congratulations, sir."

"Uh... thanks. For what?

"Didn't you just get engaged?" the young woman replied placing the menus and napkin-rolled silverware on a secluded table.

"Yeah, but... it isn't supposed to be announced for another three weeks..."

"This is Washington. Everyone knows everything. My roommate's an intern on the Hill. Greg will be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?"

They ordered a couple of beers and the hostess returned to her duties. A couple of minutes later the waiter brought the beers, introduced himself, and asked if they wanted any appetizers. He left at being told they'd wait for the rest of their party before ordering.

"So, how'd it go," Josh asked.

Sam began to fidget with his beer bottle and finally shrugged. "They're fishing for anything they can get and they're gonna work their way up the food chain." Sam replied referring to the Congressional Committee that had quickly jumped at the golden opportunity to investigate the White House's alleged conspiracy to cover up President Bartlet's Multiple Sclerosis and was busily subpoenaing anyone and everyone in the Bartlet staff. "They asked me twenty different ways when I found out, how I found out, who told me, who I'd told."

"And?"

"And I told them I was the last member of the Senior Staff to be told, that it was just days before the announcement, and that I didn't know anything. I didn't tell them any more than I had to. I didn't tell them how--" He abruptly broke off.

"What?"

"It's just... Why'd they wait so long to tell me? Did they think I'd run tell the press or something? They waited until I finished my work like a good little boy. Then like a lamb being led to slaughter, they--"

"Sam--" Josh cut Sam off. "They were protecting us -- as best they could -- from conspiracy charges. I didn't know until a week or so before you did."

"I'd expect them to tell you before me, but Hell! CJ knew before I did! She's supposed to get what to say from Toby and me! To tell her before me cuts me out of the loop completely. It says I'm just the office boy kept around for laughs but don't trust Sam with the grown-up's business."

"Sam, don't be-- You know that's not true. Babish wanted to see CJ next. That's why she was told before you -- not even 24 hours at that, I might add! It was strictly a 'need to know' basis. Jeez, what is with you lately? You're walking around with this giant chip on your shoulder. No one is out to cut you out or belittle your opinions."

"So I should just be a good little soldier and suck it up like you did, right?"

"Sam--"

"Hey guys!" CJ interjected, unaware she had just walked into a minefield. "Donna found a dress."

Josh's face lit up at seeing Donna follow CJ to the table; a radiant smile lit her face in return. Josh stood up, quickly kissed Donna, and pulled out a chair for her. "You found a dress?" He asked.

"It's perfect. Just a bit big under the arms. It's being altered."

"So what does it look like?"

"Josh!" CJ exclaimed, "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding."

"You don't really believe that do you? Besides I was just askin' what it looked like. I didn't ask to see it. Does the rule extend to even asking?"

"Yes. We're not going to spoil the surprise. Donna, you're not to tell him one word, you hear?"

Donna smirked knowing how much CJ enjoyed tormenting Josh and depriving him of knowledge --even about something he would normally have absolutely no interest in -- would gnaw at him. She and CJ could have fun with this for the next two and a half months. It would more than pay him back for his using her for entertainment over the space debris that time. She grinned at CJ, "My lips are sealed." Snaking a hand out to grab Josh's face, she pulled him over to kiss the pout from his lips.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. Moderate displays of affection, remember," CJ reprimanded. "Hi, yes." She smiled up at the waiter. "I'd like a Corona." She said and picked up the menu from the table.

"Coors Light" Donna said.

"I'd like another." Sam told the waiter tersely holding up his beer.

Donna noticed that the bottle was almost empty, whereas Josh had barely touched his. She looked at Josh who lifted his eyebrows in confirmation that Sam's surly disposition of late had not improved. CJ took in the silent communication while Sam silently glowered at his beer and ignored the other staffers. The usual chirpy naïve Sam who enjoyed making ridiculous comments in utter sincerity was still AWOL.

CJ decided to bring Sam's problem to the forefront. "So what'd we miss?" Sam snorted and Josh looked uncomfortable. "Guys?" she coaxed.

"Josh was just telling me to grow-up and be a good little boy," he replied bitterly.

"Sam! That's enough!" He lowered his voice realizing that a couple of people had looked his way. "I never said you weren't entitled to be upset over all this. We're all upset!"

Sam looked away as the waiter brought CJ and Donna their beers. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. The foursome quickly looked at the menus and made their selections for dinner.

Donna and CJ looked at each other to decide who would say something to try and make peace between the best friends. CJ declined with a shrug since Sam had particularly testy towards her for the last two weeks. Donna accepted the challenge.

"Sam, did Josh ever tell you how the President broke the news to him?"

"Excuse me?" Sam responded.

"Donna..." Josh whined simultaneously.

Donna reached over to touch Josh's hand but kept her eyes on Sam. I was wondering if Josh had told you how he found out about the President," she stated. She knew Josh didn't really want to tell the story, but she thought Sam would be better for hearing it. The Senior Staffers were being pulled apart by their varied reactions to the news and they needed to band together as they had the night of the President's press conference.

"No." Sam answered.

CJ picked up her cue and looked expectantly as Josh. "So how did you find out? Did Leo spring it on you as you were walking out the door like he did me?"

"Uh... no... It was the Saturday before we left for that economic summit in Brussels. Leo and I had just finished talking about the trip and I had joined the President in the Oval Office to go over the agenda. But before that, it was time to play a round of 'torture Josh with National Park trivia '...

* * * * *--Past--* * * * * * * *Saturday, Week Six, the Oval Office* * *

"Josh, did you know that the Pamamint Indians called Death Valley "Tomesha"? Know what that means?"

Uh, No sir, I can't say I do, sir." Josh replied in a long-suffering tone that suggested a medieval torture rack would be preferable to another interminable discussion on National Parks. He just hoped the President would have something else to talk about before tomorrow's transatlantic plane ride...

"It means 'ground afire'. Guess how high temperatures can reach.

"Uh... 130 degrees?"

The President frowned and did a double take. Josh wasn't supposed to even be close. "As a matter of fact, the maximum temperature recorded was 134 degrees in the shade on July 10, 1913. That's the highest temperature ever recorded in the U.S."

"You sure? I thought it was hotter than that when we were campaigning in Dallas..."

"Funny boy."

"I try. Just please God tell me we're not going to go to Death Valley this summer to, you know, dedicate a statue or something."

"No, no... well... maybe we could come up with something." The President replied looking over his reading glasses at Josh, who failed to stifle a groan before the President caught it."

"Josh? Am I boring you again?"

N-- no sir. I was just... uh..." he trailed off looking sheepishly at the President at being unable to come up with a believable excuse.

"Never mind, Josh. Are you and Donna going out tonight?"

"We're not allowed to. It's still week six. Leo says I'll just have to squeeze in two dates after we get back from Brussels."

"You should come to the movie. Zoey and Ellie will be coming and staying next weekend. Ellie's got a new boyfriend... He sounds like a real jerk."

"Uh...yes, sir. Is he in med school too?"

"Yeah... I'm hoping she'll break it off. She's too docile by half and it sounds like he has her at his beck and call. That's not good for a relationship. Look at you and Donna."

"Sir?" He squeaked.

"Relax, Josh. I mean in comparison. Oh, you're liable to catch some flack from people who don't know Donna and just think she's a beautiful blond bimbo, but anyone who sees you together will know that's not true. They'll see the give-and-take in your relationship. It reminds me of my marriage to Abbey more than--" He stopped and looked guiltily over to the door to Leo's office. "I don't mean to imply that Jenny was under Leo's thumb or anything."

Josh cleared his throat not feeling comfortable talking about his boss and surrogate father. "Jenny put up with a lot."

President Bartlet nodded and continued. "Jenny just took it 'til she couldn't take it anymore."

"Yes, sir..." Josh replied noncommittally.

"Now, Abbey," the President continued with a gentle smile that turned rueful. "Abbey would have my hide if I tried half the things Leo got away with!" He shook his head and then looked sadly down at his hands. "I didn't know about the pills then... Not 'til it got so bad I personally took him down to Sierra-Tucson for rehab."

Josh looked down at the eagle in the carpet, "I used to have lunch with him every two or three months back then -- when he was Secretary of Labor" Josh clarified. "I was working on the Hill. He seemed fine. I never had any idea either -- about the pills, I mean. I'd heard about the drinking, of course, but I never saw--" He shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I never saw him out of control."

"Yeah. He was pretty good at keeping a secret." He paused. "Almost as good as I am."

"I'm sorry?"

"Josh. There's something I haven't told you." The President looked up to see that Josh had gone totally still and pale. "Eight years ago, I was diagnosed with relapsing/remitting MS. I have multiple sclerosis, Josh."

* * * * * --Present-- * * * * * * * * Thursday, Week 10, Georgetown* * *

"I... I fainted."

"Seriously?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You fainted?" CJ said holding her fork of grilled chicken halfway to her mouth. She set the fork back down and started laughing.

Josh glared at her. "Well, no, not really. I may have... you know... kinda... blacked out there for a second or two. It's not like I actually passed out on the floor or anything... The President grabbed me and sat me down on the sofa. I was fine in a few seconds.

CJ resumed laughing and even Sam smiled. Josh may have been told days earlier than either of them, but at least neither of them had fainted at hearing the news so they both felt the had one up on Josh. Donna rubbed Josh's shoulder. She knew there was more to the story but whether he would let them continue to laugh at him or risk seeing the pity that would come with explaining that his less than perfect circulatory system was yet another legacy of the bullet that had ripped through his chest was another matter.

Josh looked down at his dinner. It... It's just--" Sam and CJ got very quiet. Josh really didn't need to explain further. "Anyway, the President yelled for Leo and he got me a drink of water. I tried to tell them I was fine, but the President threatened to call Dr. Bartlet in Paris or, if he couldn't get her, the Surgeon General..." Josh cleared his throat and rubbed his hands down his face. "They made me lie back on the sofa while the President told me everything."

"Did you feel betrayed?" Sam asked. "I mean, he was the real thing. He wasn't some 'crook' who stole the White House, but that's how the press'll portray him now."

"President Bartlet's still the real thing. He didn't lie, he just didn't tell everything about his health. I can relate..." Josh answered with a wry twist of his lips.

"You're not the President though, Josh. There's a big difference between not publicizing your health problems and the American people not being given the opportunity to make an informed decision about the man they're electing to the highest office in the land."

"Bartlet was clearly the best choice in '98."

"So the end justifies the means?"

"No. I'm not saying that. I mean it shouldn't matter. Not as long as the President can do the job. It's discrimination to say he can't because he has some illness that might affect him occasionally, or be a problem after he leaves office. No one cared that Roosevelt had polio. It's just another challenge. It's just a matter of us showing the public --and the world-- that President Bartlet didn't actually lie and that he is still the man for the job in 2002."

"So what happened once you recovered from the shock?" CJ asked.

Well... suffice to say Leo was probably thinking I shouldn't be making the trip to Brussels...

* * * * *--Past--* * * * * * * *Saturday, Week Six, the Oval Office* * *

Chief of Staff Leo McGarry and President Bartlet watched like two mother hens as Josh jumped up from the sofa and started pacing back and forth across the shield of the eagle set into the blue carpet.

"Sir! How could you not tell us this?"

"The same way you can 'not tell' everyone about your problems, Josh! I'm fine!" The President responded forcefully, getting in front of the pacing Josh and stopping him in his tracks. "The MS is something that could cause a problem years from now --if that-- it's no big deal!"

"It'll be a big deal to Congress, Sir. I assure you, even if it wasn't, they would be more than happy to make it one!"

"The President's temper faded and he sat back down with a rueful, "Yeah... So how bad is it? He asked looking back up at Josh.

Josh sighed and sat down on the sofa. Leo walked around from behind the sofa and sat down in the wing chair next to the President.

"It's bad, sir." Josh answered in a soft serious voice. "We've never been that popular with the Senate -- even our own party doesn't support us half the time -- we can't count on their support. The Republican's, of course, will have a field day." Josh jumped up and started pacing again. "The majority leader will jump at the opportunity to grand-stand every chance he gets -- and he'll get plenty of chances. The press coverage will be continuous. There'll be accusations of a cover-up --and we know what happens when that notion comes in --hearings. Every committee and every subcommittee will be holding hearings... They'll investigate every financial deal, every business connection, every friendship... They'll go after the campaign spending, salaries, staffing, absolutely anything remotely connected to money or influence. If there's nothing to find -- it doesn't matter -- they can make it appear there was!"

President Bartlet rubbed his eyes. He'd heard all this before, but Josh deserved the opportunity to say it too -- to work through the obvious scenario so he could start formulating a counterattack.

"Babish is in his office. He wants to see people as soon as possible after, you know, I see 'em.

Josh stopped pacing. "He wants to see me now?"

"Yeah. Since every conversation we have about this will be dissected under oath on C-Span, it's a good idea to..."

"Yeah... Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then? Josh queried, wondering whether he was to return after he met with Babish or not.

"Yeah."

"I'll be around when you're done with Babish, Josh." Leo mentioned as Josh opened the door to leave the Oval Office.

"Okay." Josh nodded. He would seek Leo out after he met with Babish.

* * * * * --Present-- * * * * * * * * Thursday, Week 10, Georgetown* * *

"So did Babish rip you a new one?" CJ asked grimly, shredding her uneaten dinner roll into tiny fragments as if it were the White House counsel in question.

"Hmm?"

"How'd it go with Babish? I was ready to commit murder or get very, very drunk after I left."

Yeah. I remember. I though your were gonna bail on us..."

"I reserve the option." CJ smirked. "Now talk."

* * * * *--Past--* * * * * * * *Saturday, Week Six, Office of the White House Counsel* * *

Josh knocked on the open door to Oliver Babish's office and said, "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

The tall black-haired counsel looked up from his desk and stood. "Josh. Come in, close the door." He walked around and reached out to shake hands, clasping Josh's shoulder with his free hand. "You're looking good. Having sex day and night suits you."

Josh froze. "I'm not-- I mean. What the hell, Oliver?"

Babish shrugged and motioned for Josh to take a seat then sat down across from him. "Just warning you what you're in for. Thank God Leo had the presence of mind to move Donna to HR and put you on a leash before all this happened. I could just see the picture everyone would paint of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff's getting special services from his assistant."

"Hey! You're talking about my future wife there, buddy."

"You'd better get used to it, Josh, 'cause there's no way there won't be innuendo that you two have been lovers since the campaign. It'll be insinuated that that's how Donna got the job. Now, I've known you for ten years. I know just about all there is to know about you. Hell, I know you're a total idiot when it comes to women and that you'd have screwed up your chances with Donna if everyone else hadn't pitched in to run the show. But you're gonna have to let some of that be seen. Otherwise you're gonna look like the slick political version of a snake-oil salesman using his charisma and power to seduce innocent Midwestern farm girls."

* * * * * --Present-- * * * * * * * * Thursday, Week 10, Georgetown* * *

"He said that!" Donna fumed.

"Cross him off the wedding list." CJ added.

"I didn't know you were from a farm..." Sam smirked at Donna.

"I'm not! You east coasters -- and west coasters -- think everyone from the heartland grew up on a farm!

"No, of course not. Some of them grow up on ranches. We have ranches in California, just like in Texas." If nothing else, it seemed that at least the old flippant Sam had made a return. He no longer felt like he was the only staffer whose past actions and mistakes were going to be rehashed ad nauseam on C-Span. His accidentally sleeping with a call girl paled in comparison to the juicy salaciousness of the Deputy Chief of Staff deliberately nailing his assistant. Whereas Sam would have to admit being guilty as charged, Josh was innocent. Sam's sense of justice was outraged at the prospect that anyone would try to turn Josh and Donna's love into a sleazy sex scandal. His brush with self-pity had been replaced with a 'noble cause'. Sam, the White Knight, would ride to their rescue in the name of truth, justice, apple pie, true love, and the American Way! Bring 'em on! "So then what'd you say?" he asked, turning to Josh.

"I asked him what all would have to come out...

* * * * *--Past--* * * * * * * *Saturday, Week Six, Office of the White House Counsel* * *

Josh paled and swallowed, looking up at Babish with a hint of fear showing in his eyes. "Just how much do we have to disclose?"

By the time they start having hearings, your relationship with Donna should already be public knowledge -- at least in the District. So just continue as planned for now. Your health, mainly the post-traumatic stress, we can try to keep that quiet. We can make sure no one volunteers any more than they have to, rephrase open-ended questions to clarify them as being specifically related to the president and not -- for example -- health secrets of the White House staff in general. If it looks like there's no way we can avoid the issue though, you'll have to make that statement."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Josh. I don't want to see this turn into a witch-hunt for Bartlet staffers... maybe no one will care... If they come after you, hell, maybe CJ and Toby can spin it so that you're an American hero --a guy who almost died because of the ideals President Bartlet stands for; in love with a beautiful blond all-American Midwestern girl -- and the Special Prosecutor would be lynched." Babish shrugged. "Hell, I hope so, Josh. Public opinion turning against their handpicked hangman would be the best thing President Bartlet could hope for."

"Excuse me if I can't share your enthusiasm, Oliver."

"Yeah." Babish agreed softly. "We've got a lot of ground to cover tonight since you won't be around next week. Let's get through the basics -- when did you find out about the President's MS?"

* * * * * --Present-- * * * * * * * * Thursday, Week 10, Georgetown* * *

"So then he grilled me for another three hours on every reference I'd ever heard or made to the president's health."

"Sounds familiar," CJ quipped with a wry smile.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I can spin it Josh -- if it comes out. Babish is right. It could work that way."

"Sam-- I... I just don't want it coming out at all. I don't want to be a pathetic hero. I don't want to be thought of as someone who can't take the heat. I don't want people to think I'm a raving lunatic who's gonna flip out if I hear music or a siren or-- or fireworks or anything that remotely sounds like a gun. I just want... I just want to have my life back --only better" he concluded looking at Donna and reaching out to take her hand.

CJ reached over and put a hand on his arm. "We'll try and keep it quiet, Josh."

He nodded in reply. "I know."

"It's getting late and I still need to hit the grocery store." CJ continued as she rubbed his arm. She stood up, left a tip and grabbed her purse and her check to pay the cashier at the bar on the way out. Sam followed suit, telling her he'd see her to her car.

Josh and Donna left with CJ and Sam, said their goodbyes and decided to take a walk window-shopping along the quaint street. A jewelry store caught Donna's eye and she pulled Josh along to look at the wedding rings displayed in the small window. The store would be closing soon and a clerk was removing the expensive diamond rings from the display. Her hand could be seen reaching into the case and grabbing the boxed jewelry.

"Ah! Missed your chance at that one!" Josh teased as a very large and expensive diamond was plucked from the case.

"Not my style anyway," Donna said with mock scorn, dragging her eyes away from the modest emerald-cut white gold set at the far back corner of the display. "You could feed Bangladesh for a year with what that one costs!" She exclaimed as another Hope-diamond wannabe was removed. "Can't you just see me wearing that one?" she teased as a gaudy diamond-cluster masquerading as jewelry was removed. "I couldn't even lift my hand!"

"It's amazing the sales clerk can lift it one-handed," Josh teased looking at Donna and noticing that her eyes had returned to the simple emerald-cut stone with the matching bands. He smiled gently and nodded his head towards the store door. "What say we go in and buy that before they close?"

* * * The End


End file.
